


困笼 01【zyl水仙】

by bulrx



Category: zyl水仙, 我的爱对你说, 许你浮生若梦
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 强制, 疼痛, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulrx/pseuds/bulrx
Summary: 囚禁/黑化/强制/OOC警告本文狗血，暗黑，慎入！！！





	困笼 01【zyl水仙】

**Author's Note:**

> 囚禁/黑化/强制/OOC警告
> 
> 本文狗血，暗黑，慎入！！！

【朱一龙水仙】【困笼 01】

“这一切，是你逼我的，小浮生”樊伟的右手轻抚过盛满红酒的高脚杯。

罗浮生有点不安的坐在樊伟的对面，“你，什么意思。”

他顿时感觉头脑一阵晕眩，覆上渐渐失去意识的脑袋，指尖发白，“你对我做了什么，混蛋。”

饶是混迹在黑帮多年的罗浮生也根本扛不住这阵阵袭来的疼痛，左手用尽最后一丝力气，扫落桌上的酒杯，便晕死过去。  
“药，还是下多了嘛？ 不过，哼，对你，刚刚好。”樊伟站起身，眼神盯着罗浮生有些发白的唇，轻笑的说道。

 

昏暗的灯光，空荡的房间，罗浮生轻哼出声，双眼猛地睁开，“咳咳，谁，给老子出来。”

“嘘，小声点，浮生。”罗浮生的身后突然冒出一句沙哑而克制的声音。

那双身后的手慢慢抚上罗浮生的肩膀，带着情欲的气息喷吐在耳边，“我好想你，每天每分每秒，我都在想着你，你知道吗？浮生。”

“樊伟？ 你，你为什么，你给我停下。”罗浮生此刻才发觉自己依然是浑身无力，连抬臂想拂去那只在自己身上游走的双手，却都做不到。

“浮生，你终于问我了，我，因为我爱你啊。”樊伟帮罗浮生扳正身子，目光刺裸裸地打在罗浮生的视线中。

罗浮生咬紧了牙，一句话也没有说，但仍能感觉他轻微的颤抖。

“可是，你从不看我一眼，哈哈，你只会每天对着那个女人，你的心里想着的都是她”樊伟突然转了脾性，捏着罗浮生的下巴，手下发了狠，罗浮生被这突如其来的力道逼得痛呼出声。

樊伟像是失了兴趣，转身站了起来，背对着罗浮生，一字一句地说道：“不过浮生，没关系，现在好了，我们在一起了，我们，没人再来打扰我们。”

樊伟迈着步子，走向窗边，拉开殷红色的窗帘，罗浮生瞳孔骤然放大，他简直不敢相信眼前看到的。

每一扇窗都被一块又一块木板遮挡得严实，窗沿盯死了一颗颗铁钉，严丝合缝，没有一点阳光能够透过来，这一切让罗浮生感到从未有过的恐惧。

这个男人，为什么会变成这样。是什么改变了他，还是他面前的这个人，就是一个天生的恶魔。

“浮生，我好开心，你终于是我一个人的了。”樊伟说罢，欺压上身，将罗浮生死死禁锢在自己身下。

罗浮生预感到接下来要发生的事情，不停摇头：“不，不要，滚开。”

樊伟眼中闪过一丝杀意，“浮生，我劝你，不要拒绝我。”说完堵上了那片冰凉的唇。

罗浮生自小是个刺头儿，他还从没受过这种欺侮，趁着樊伟舌尖的抵进，咬牙咬破对方的舌头，一股血腥味充盈满两人的口腔。  
“嘶，浮生，是你不听话，别怪我。”樊伟皱紧了眉头，擦去嘴角的鲜血。

罗浮生不解，用疑问的目光看向樊伟。

“那个女人的嗓子，很金贵吧，啧啧，唱起小曲儿来多好听啊，跟百灵鸟似的。我想这鸟儿要是叫不出来了，哈哈，会不会更有意思呢。”樊伟扬起嘴角，拿起手机刚准备拨通一串号码。  
“不要，别，我，你怎么对我都行，别伤她”，罗浮生听到这番话，惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，此刻的他什么也顾不了了，那个女孩，那么单纯，那么美好，不该，不该因为自己而受到任何伤害。

自己，自己不过是这个肮脏的世界上苟且偷生的一只蝼蚁而已，这二十多年，他不也一直走过来了嘛，呵，享受过一点点的光亮和甜蜜，难道还指望一直拥有吗？  
不过是重新回到另一个黑暗的世界而已，暗无天日，他罗浮生一辈子也只配在污泥中艰难的活着吧。

“这就乖了，浮生，来，含住它。”樊伟轻笑着，将黑色的西装裤褪下，粗大的性器猛地弹出，罗浮生顺从的将其含住里，他不知道该如何做，只是一动不动的张着有点发酸的嘴巴。  
“浮生，舔它，来。”樊伟似乎很有耐心，一边指导，一边将手伸进罗浮生衬衫的下摆，揉捻着他精瘦的腰腹。

罗浮生只能趴在对方的腿间，闭上了眼睛，将那个东西用舌尖努力的舔舐着。

“你还记得吗？浮生。”樊伟安抚般地轻轻抚摸着他的后颈，继续说道：“我们在街上遇到的那一天，那会儿天很热，你拿在手里的两只冰淇凌都快化了，你凑上去舔了一口，嘴唇上沾着奶油的样子，我这辈子都不会忘记。”

罗浮生想起了那天，那个阳光无比刺眼的夏日，那个快乐无限放大的夏日，可如今他只能待在这个阴冷潮湿的房间里做着恶心至极的事，想到这里，他的身体不受控制地颤抖起来，眼泪不住地往下掉。

樊伟顾不上罗浮生的情绪，即使他的宝贝在性事上毫无技巧可言，他也并没有从这场口交中获得任何快感，但是看到罗浮生的脸，惨白的面容慢慢浮上无法言状的红晕，他就兴奋到性器又涨大了几分。

罗浮生难受到快无法呼吸，本能地举起双手想推开面前的男人，樊伟本来还游走在罗浮生腰上的手突然就移到他下身慢慢抬头的性器上，可却是粗暴地套弄着。  
罗浮生被这一举动吓到往后一缩，嘴里的性器顺势而出，前端的小孔渗出几滴液体。

“难受，手，手放开”，罗浮生不敢明着说不要，只能不断的求着樊伟能停下手中的动作，可是樊伟却像是什么都没听到一样，反而加重了手上的力道。  
罗浮生疼到加重了喘息，那声音分明带着哭腔，满含疼痛与不愿。

樊伟突然用另一只手用力制住罗浮生乱动的双手，随手拿起床角的领带，就将它缚上那双手，紧紧绑上床柜的铁柱上。

罗浮生还没来得及反抗，就被樊伟扯开了裤子，粗大的性器，带着滚烫的灼人温度，毫无润滑和扩张就进入了自己的体内，罗浮生疼到差点晕过去，他还未出口的求饶变成了丝丝虚弱的喘息，身体因为樊伟暴力的深入动作而不住因着惯性往前移动，又顺着他的片刻抽出往下滑，手腕被领带蹭出一道道红痕。

后方更是承受不住这样的对待，第一次便如此粗暴，罗浮生能感受到自己的下身流出了好多鲜血，不断滴落在床单上，晕开了一片。

“浮生，你真紧，啊”，樊伟在罗浮生的耳边说着，手掐着他的腰，用力撞入他的体内，罗浮生尖叫出声，下半身剧烈抽搐颤抖。  
樊伟舔上罗浮生的嘴唇，这次舌头轻而易举进入到对方的嘴里，他疯狂舔舐着罗浮生口腔里的每一处地方，逼迫着他的舌头与自己的缠绕在一起。

罗浮生觉得自己此刻想立马死去，他被身上这个男人拼命折磨，没有一点手下留情，却居然起了反应，生理盐水顺着脸颊不断流下，他眼眶已经红透了，在惨白的面容下衬托得更是明显。  
也不知道过了多久，他就一直承受着这样的痛苦，熬过每一分每一秒。

“啊啊啊啊，啊”。

罗浮生醒来的时候，身上已经换上了干净的白衬衫，他尝试着起身，却感觉双腿像是坠着千斤顶，动都动不了，掀开被子，那些性爱的痕迹，果然，清晰地刻在身体的各个角落，真实的疼痛告诉自己这些事都已经发生了，看，他的双腿甚至都合不拢了。

他忽然觉得有点可笑，嘴角扯出一抹笑意的时候，一滴眼泪也顺着眼眶流下。  
“为什么是我，承受这些，樊伟，我恨你。”

罗浮生用尽全力，挪着步子，朝着窗户的方向爬去。

估计有一天了，之前樊伟给他下药的效力慢慢褪去，罗浮生忍着双腿不断袭来的酸痛感，爬到窗沿边，目光仔细搜寻着能砸开这该死的窗户的工具，可是这房间空空荡荡，仿佛就是事先为他准备好的囚室。

没有办法了，认命的罗浮生只能一拳砸在那坚硬的木板上，手顿时红了一大片，木板却没有丝毫裂缝，罗浮生咬牙，更加用力一拳又一拳砸向它，木板像是渐渐不堪重负，发出吱呀的声响。  
眼看就能逃出去了，罗浮生不顾流血的双手，继续捶打着，“天婴，等，等着我”。

“你干什么。”樊伟突然出现在罗浮生身后，一把拉开他的手质问道。

罗浮生反应过来，面色苍白，双手不住摆动，“没有，我没有，我只是想看看”。

“你当我是傻子吗？”，樊伟掐着罗浮生还在不断流血的伤口，血珠慢慢渗出，疼得罗浮生冒出了一身冷汗。

“是不是忘了你之前跟你说的？嗯？”，樊伟居高临下地看向罗浮生。

 

“不，不要，我听话，你不要，求你了，我求求你，不要”，罗浮生的泪水突然涌了出来，不断滴落在地面上。

“不过，我现在想到一个更好玩的”，樊伟放开了手，罗浮生失了力，一下子就跪倒在地，看着樊伟扬眉的样子，他感觉一种寒意慢慢爬上心上，蔓延到全身。

 

樊伟本想让他的浮生好好休息一下，可没想到，他的小白兔这么不听话，果然，还是要小小惩罚才行啊。


End file.
